


Flawless Diamond

by super_rainbow2021



Series: OC Stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Skyrim story.Athena x JenassaAthena is a High Elf, advised by her friend to leave Summerset Isle and travel to Skyrim, and investigate her parents' deaths. She does so, needing to get away from the Thalmor she's been with for six years. However, as soon as she hits land, she's thrown into the feud between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Which side will she choose? Will there be time to send letters to Cirion? Will she find a wife? And who is this Snow Elf?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a skyrim story i've posted on Quotev, if anyone reads there too. i'm Murasaki Kyuuketsuki on there. i've been thinking about bringing some of my works here, and if first started with my SasuNaruSasu shot. maybe i'll being more. idk but i really like this story and how its going

I walked back inside _The Altmer_. I was counting out my coin I’d just been paid for taking care of a drug gang. I wondered how those High Elves got their skooma, but decided that they must have had contact with the Khajiits or Argonians in Skyrim.

 

My old friend Cirion saw me and waved me over. “Athena! Good to see you came back. The Thalmor have you working so hard these days.”

 

It was true. Ever since my fourteenth birthday, I’ve been doing odd jobs for the Embassy. That means I’ve been under their wing for nearly six years. “It’s not like I have much of a choice. You know that,” I said as I took the bar stool across from him. He started to make my favorite- Black-Briar Mead.

 

He sighed. “I know, I know. I just wish you could do more. Explore the other provinces.” He handed me my drink and looked me in the eye. “Maybe find a wife.”

 

I nearly smacked him. “Hush! Do you want someone to arrest me?!” Yes, it was true. I liked women. I never told the Embassy for fear they would sentence me to death. The other Altmer here weren’t as accepting as Cirion was.

 

“That’s just what I mean! You should go to Skyrim, so you can find someone. I hear they’re more accepting.”

 

I thought for a moment. Maybe it was time for me to spread my gaze further along the horizon. “Alright, Cirion. But I want you to come with me.”

 

He looked sullen. “No can do Athie. I need to keep this inn running. There needs to be at least one place Altmer can stay without being watched over constantly by the Embassy.”

 

“You forget most of the Altmer are on the Embassy’s side,” I blanched. “But if you insist. I’ll take Jhura and hitch a ride on a merchant boat. I’ll send letters as often as I can.”

 

He nodded. I downed the rest of my mead and hugged him. Cirion was the closest thing to a brother I could hope for after my family was killed by the ravage Snow Elves. The ironic thing was they were in Skyrim when they died, and now I’m going to the province of the Nords.

 

We both had watery eyes when I let go. I didn’t want to leave him, but this place was getting too stuffy for my adventuring side. “I’ll try to write when I get there,” I promised.

 

“I’ll be here waiting,” he replied. I took a deep breath and nodded. I let go of his hands and picked up my coin purse, leaving ten or so for the drink and extra for Cirion. Divines know he needs it.

 

I exited the inn and walked over to the stables. Jhura was Cirion’s most trusted steed, and she liked me enough to let me ride her anywhere. I stroked her mane when I was close enough. “Come on, girl. We’re going to Skyrim.”

 

She snorted in my face, then shook her mane. I smiled at her. I untied her reins and walked her over to my house. I needed a few things before leaving. I left her reins on a post next to my door and went inside. All I grabbed was the rest of my stored-away money and my Elven dagger. It was my mother’s. She gave it to me before she left for Skyrim when I was ten. I strapped it onto my belt and turned to leave.

 

I caught sight of myself in my wall mirror. It just made me feel worse. I looked nothing like the other Altmer. My skin was much paler than that of a normal High Elf, and my eyes were completely white, no pupil or anything. My hair was pink-white, and long, longer than anyone’s I’ve seen. It traveled to my elbows. Then there was my scar that I got from some rogue mages, right under my eye. My lips were naturally red, and wearing lipstick made them darker. I looked nothing like my fellow race. Cirion always said that I was beautiful, and any woman I met would say the same. I begged to differ.

 

I tore my eyes from my reflection and opened my door, slamming it behind me. I’m headed to a new life, I reminded myself. I hopped on Jhura’s back and we set off, out of the village.

 

A clean slate on life was just what I needed.

 

~[]~

 

Finally, I was off the boat. I never was one for ocean travel. I lead Jhura off the boat and jumped back onto her saddle. I was just about to leave the dock when I saw a fight occurring. Intrigued, I gestured for Jhura to walk in that direction. There were Nords fighting, some in red armor and some in blue. I hopped off Cirion’s horse and stopped. I recognized these people. The ones in red armor were the Imperials, they were allied with the Embassy. The ones in blue must then be the Stormcloaks, the rebellious soldiers that detested the Imperials’ and Thalmors’ outlaw of worshipping Talos, a Divine tied closely to Nord culture.

 

A hand on my wrist snapped me out of my thoughts. An Imperial was looking at me with a harsh glare. “She’s a rebel too! Should I put her with the others?” he yelled to his superior. A man with white hair came up to me, the Stormcloaks defeated behind him, some dead and some tied up. The superior Imperial ran a hand along my jaw, which made me cringe. I detested all men, aside from Cirion of course. They were disgusting pigs obsessed with power. I turned my head away, shaking off his hand. He frowned at me.

 

“Definitely a rebel. Probably one of the few Altmer not aligned with the Thalmor. Strip her of her weapons and armor, then put her in a carriage.” He then walked back towards a horse.

 

“Aye, General Tullius!” the man holding my wrist said. Another Imperial grabbed my other arm and they cut off my armor, leaving me in only my undergarments. I could see their eyes looking at me greedily. They threw a dress over my head, but it was very indecent, very revealing [Like the ‘dress’ Mattias put on the priestess in The Scorpion King]. I shivered with disgust while they tied my wrists in front of me, then hoisted me up and threw me into a carriage.

 

“Jhura! Run!” I yelled to the horse. She snorted and neighed loudly, rearing to take off. I heard a voice distantly before an arrow pierced her heart. I cried out. I couldn’t believe it. I tore my eyes from her and squeezed them shut, refusing to let the tears escape. A rag was tied around my mouth, much like one of the other Stormcloaks. The carriages took off. My hair was falling out of my braid.

 

I could feel the fight escape me and fear settle in. I was in a strange land, without Cirion or Jhura, and now I was labelled as a rebel, on my way to Divines know where. My eyes shot open and I let out another cry, this one muffled by the gag. A tear slid down my face. I felt a hand wipe it away and I jolted away from it. I looked to who the hand belonged to, and found myself looking into the kind eyes of a Stormcloak soldier.

 

“Easy, lass. I won’t hurt you.” His voice was calming. I was still weary of men, but I felt this one would be different. Gentle, like Cirion. I nodded and took as good of a breath I could with the rag. His hands fiddled around my mouth, trying to find the knot. He did, then tried to take it off. It was hard, with his own hands bound, but it came off in due time. “There we are. Now, why don’t you tell me what a pretty High Elf is doing here in Skyrim, at the sight of an Imperial ambush?”

 

I took another deep breath. My hysteria was gone now, and I felt less afraid. “My name is Athena, and I was just getting of a merchant boat when I saw fighting. I’ve never been to Skyrim before, and this sure isn’t the first impression I was expecting.”

 

He chuckled a little. “Athena. Lovely. I’m Ralof, a Stormcloak soldier. Surely you have heard of the war that’s traversing the entire province?”

 

I nodded. “Yes, the Embassy had me working day and night for them. I know much of the Imperials they side with and the ‘rebellious’ Stormcloaks,” I said with disgust, “The Thalmor have destroyed my family, and I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. My friend insisted I take a permanent vacation here.” I let my usual humor slide into my voice.

 

Ralof nodded. “So that’s why you were trying to cross the border. Not exactly the best time for a vacation, but welcome anyway.”

 

“How can you two talk to casually? We’ve been captured by the army! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!” another man in our carriage said to Ralof. He turned to me. “You and me,we shouldn’t be here. It’s these damn Stormcloaks these guys are after. I could have stolen a horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now if not for them.”

 

“Shut up back there!” an Imperial said to us.

 

“What’s up with you, huh?” the dark-skinned man asked the fourth member of our group. He had a gag on as well, but hadn’t bothered to take it off.

 

“Watch your tongue! That’s Ulfric Stormcloak you’re talking to!”

 

Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of an army named after himself. I’d always wanted to meet the person with the guts to stand against the Embassy. The dark-skinned man looked stricken.

 

“What? Then, if they’re got you … Oh Gods, where are they taking us?!”

 

Ralof’s voice was grave. “Where do you think? End of the line.”

 

We were quiet for a while after that. I thought of my mother, how she gave me a dagger before she and my father left for Skyrim. They said they were going to study Dwemer ruins with their old friend Calcelmo. I didn’t know what they were talking about then, but I do now. And now I know what they experienced when they got here. Even if this war just started, there was still tension. They were brave, so I will be too.

 

The carriages were going steadily downhill now. I felt like I was sideways, which I was, but it was uncomfortable.

 

“Where are you from, horse thief?” Ralof asked.

 

“Why should I tell you?” He was still trying to be tough, but his fear was seeping into his voice.

 

“A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.” Ralof knew the man wasn’t a Nord, but nonetheless, it was touching.

 

“Rorikstead. I’m from Rorikstead.” he answered.

 

“You never told us your name. I would like to know who the man was who made me feel welcome,” I told him. During my years with the Thalmor, I’d been taught how to charm anyone. He blushed and started stuttering. He made to answer me when he noticed us reach the gate of a town. He started naming the Divines and asked them to help him.

 

This was the moment of truth. I knew we were headed towards execution, but I’d done nothing wrong. The Imperials wouldn’t care. They’d kill any and every person who got in their way.

 

The carriage stopped and we all got out. We were called one by one to stand around the chopping block. It was Ulfric, then Ralof, then the horse thief.

 

“Wait! I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” He ran, but was shot down by an archer. This interested me. As an Altmer, I was an excellent mage. However, I should have some weapon to protect myself. Case in point, why I had my dagger. Maybe I should get a bow …

 

“You there, step forward.”

 

I looked up and saw the Imperial looking confused and conflicted, but the captain beside him wore an uncaring look on her face.

 

“Who are you?” he asked me.

 

“I am an Altmer. Athena. I traveled here by boat on orders by the Embassy from Summerset Isle,” I told him, stretching the truth to try and save my skin.

 

He looked stricken, as if he didn’t want to kill me. “I’m very sorry. We’ll make sure your remains are returned to Summerset.” He turned towards the woman. “Captain, she’s not on the list. What’ll we do?”

 

“My orders were that everyone goes to the block. No exceptions.”

 

I glared at her. Bitch.

 

“I’m sorry prisoner. To the block, nice and easy.”

 

I liked him. He didn’t want to kill me for no reason. This Captain bitch didn’t care. Guess who I’m not inviting to my sleepover?

 

I walked to my left and stood next to Ralof. I could see the horse thief’s body laying in the road to my right, oozing blood from the arrow wound. I gave a half smile to the Stormcloak and looked in front of me. There he was, General Tullius, the creep who probably wanted to bed me. He was talking when we all heard something roar.

 

What was it? Nothing like I’d heard before. Ralof forced me to pay attention.

 

Rites were given, said rites were interrupted, and the first man died. I was then called. I gulped. Please don’t do this. I was nudged by Ralof. I walked towards the man that wanted to save me. I heard from the Captain that his name was Hadvar. I sighed and turned towards the block. The other man’s body was still there, his head rolling beside it. My years with the Embassy hardened me enough that this didn’t bother me, but I couldn’t help but wonder if he really needed to die.

 

A foot planted itself into my back and I was forced onto my knees. A hand nearly slammed my head onto the block. I was now looking to my left, where I could see something flying in the clouds. I thought it was just a bird, but it was much too big to be a bird seen from so far away. What was it?!

 

I could see the Imperial swing his axe, ready to chop off my head. I was fearless now, ready to accept my death. I heard the roar again, this time much louder, and a giant winged creature landed on a tower. It scared everyone off. I picked my head up. What was it?

 

It roared once more and I could feel my energy draining, my ears popping. I was thrown to the side by the power. I now knew what it was. A dragon, a being from legend. Chaos was everywhere. I couldn’t hear anything. I looked around, but everything was blurry. I pushed myself up onto my knees again, looking for Ralof. I saw him, his lips moving and his hands gesturing towards another tower. I shakily stood and followed him, tripping nonstop.

 

Inside the tower, I could finally breathe again. My ears could pick up a little sound. I leaned against the wall and slid, feeling completely drained. So much happened in so little time. I saw Ralof and Ulfric.

 

Ulfric. I stood up again, this time feeling much better, to my amazement. I walked over to them. My ears were now clear.

 

Ulfric looked towards me. “How can I be sure that she’s trustable?”

 

Ralof said, “Did you not hear her story, my Jarl? She is innocent, bred under the Thalmor unwillingly! Her family is dead! She has no one to turn to!” Ralof looked at me. “Surely, you would join the Stormcloaks given the chance?”

 

I nodded. “I hate the Embassy for what they have done. I am not too thrilled with how I’ve been treated by the Imperials, either.” I smirked. “Guess you’ll just have to put up with me, Jarl Ulfric.”

 

The Jarl was taken aback. “Hm. Very well then. If you survive, come to my palace in Windhelm. I’ll take you under my wing, just this once.” He gave a smirk as well.

 

“Good. Now, we must find a way to get out of here without being torn to shreds by that dragon. Up the stairs!” Ralof said. I followed him, but near the top, the wall suddenly exploded, fire everywhere. The dragon was right next to us. It stopped and flew off again.

 

Ralof and I looked out the new window. “You see the ledge?” I nodded. “Jump onto it. I’ll follow after.”

 

Fearless now, I did exactly as he suggested. I took a few steps back, then ran and jumped, landing perfectly on my feet. I smiled back at him, where he stood aghast. I let out a small laugh, in the midst of all of this chaos, before sprinting off again.

 

There was a hole in the floor, so I fell through it, landing safely again. There was more fire. The house I was in was destroyed, the family either escaping or dead. I saw a coin purse. My inner thief was quite tempted, but it was hard to grab it. I snatched it in my hands then bolted through the doorway. The dragon blew fire again, this time nearly singeing my dress. A few men and a little boy were huddled near the wreckage. Directing them was Hadvar.

 

He saw me and let out a crazy-sounding laugh. “Still alive prisoner?” he said with a mixture of shock and relief. I nodded. “Stick with me if you want to stay that way.” I followed him into the road I was riding across not too long ago. We ran across and sidestepped into an alley. “Stick close to the wall!” I pressed my back against it just as the dragon landed atop the wall we were leaning on. Its claws raked my shoulder, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. Weird.

 

It flew off again and we ran through another wrecked house. Passed that was another section of the road. Ralof was in the middle of it. I was relieved he made it too.

 

“Out of my way!” Hadvar yelled to him. They argued about whose fault it was that this was happening, which was stupid. Then they both looked at me and said to follow them. I was conflicted. Ralof was so kind to me, but Hadvar wanted to spare my life. They ran in opposite directions so I was forced to choose quickly. I ran after Ralof, mainly because I surely didn’t want to join the Imperials and be under Tullius’s command.

 

I followed Ralof into the keep. There was a dead Stormcloak laying next to a table. He probably bled out considering the hole in his side. “Athena! Your shoulder!” I heard Ralof exclaim. I looked at him, confused. He said, exasperated, “Come here. I’ll cut your bonds.” He did so, and I flexed my wrists greatfully. “Now, your wound.”

 

Oh. The dragon. I didn’t feel the stinging that would indicate my cut bleeding. Ralof had me sit down in a chair and ran a rag over my shoulder. He was gentle, and watched for any sign of pain to cross my face. When there were none, he looked to my shoulder, now clean of any blood. There was no wound.

 

“By the Gods,” he said in disbelief, “You’re a fast healer.”

 

“I always have been. But this time … it was weird.” I contemplated telling him, but was swayed by his perplexed expression. “When the dragon scratched me, I didn’t feel it. And when his fire licked my feet, it didn’t hurt.”

 

“Athena … have you ever heard of the Nords’ legends?” Ralof asked wearily.

 

“No,” I said, my turn to be confused and intrigued. I then remembered that I had a coin purse, and looked for it, but it wasn’t there. Must’ve dropped it while I was running.

 

“There are stories of a Dragonborn. The one who can speak the tongue of dragons and the sole being that can kill them. The dragon scratched you and burnt you, yet you feel no pain.” He trailed off, lost in thought. I rubbed my shoulder, thinking as well. Ralof then stood and helped me out of the chair, rubbing his own hand over my would-be wound. A friendly gesture, but I needed to be careful. I would hate to lead him on, then have to break the news that I wasn’t into men.

 

I heard footsteps approaching. “Ralof, do you have a weapon?”

 

“What?” he snapped out of his daze. “Oh, no. I’ll take Gunjar's though. Poor lad won’t be needing anymore.” I nodded, then stood at the ready. “Do you have one?”

 

“Of course I do,” I replied. He was skeptical.

 

“But, when you were captured, they took your armor and weapons.”

 

“Correction, weapon. And I’m an Altmer. ‘When there is absence of a blade, there is an abundance of magic’.” I smirked at him. He looked impressed, and hid around the corner with me.

 

I concentrated, and readied a Firebolt in my hand. Two Imperials came through the gate, which was locked before. I recognized one. I released the Firebolt into the back of the Captain for revenge. She yelled out of pain as the flames licked her back. she turned as saw me. “You damn Elf!” she yelled. I threw another Firebolt into her chest, killing her. I released a breath, a potion sounding good right now. Ralof was struggling, so I threw a Firebolt into that Imperial as well. He dropped. I searched the Captain, taking all of her valuables. Took her armor too, since her army cut mine off. It felt much heavier than mine was, but I supposed I would just have to adjust. I’ll find new Elven armor at some point, I’m sure.

  
I nodded at Ralof and looted the other Imperial. Took his coin and mead, then set off through the gate they unlocked. This was actually a wonderful way to start my journey through Skyrim, even if I didn’t have Cirion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have six and a half chapters at this point, so any plot suggestions would be appreciated. i already have a good sense of where this is going, but definitely read all six chapters before you give any suggestions. thanks! :)

So, we went through some caves, I got some potions, and some food, killed some more Imperials, got a bow and some arrows, tried it out on a bear, liked it a lot, got some more coin, almost got killed by the dragon, and found the exit of the underground cave! I also switched the Captain’s armor for something lighter.

 

…

 

Yeah, we did a lot. Ralof and I were so glad to see the peaceful sky again. I breathed in the clear air and let the sun’s rays soak into my skin. I felt at peace for the first time since I got to Skyrim. I let out the breath and looked towards Ralof, smiling again. He smiled back at me. “We probably shouldn’t be seen together, just in case the Imperials start looking for Helgen survivors.”

 

So we were in Helgen. I’ll need to get a map of Skyrim at some point. “Yes I agree. Do you know where I could go to get supplies, and maybe a bed to rest in?”

 

Ralof looked at me sternly. “Now listen here, lass. I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know you’ve slept, ate, and gotten a map. Talos knows you need it.”

 

I let out a defeated laugh. “Alright, Ralof. But didn’t you just say we should split up?” I smirked, having him cornered.

 

He blushed and stuttered. “Well, we should, but after I’ve gotten you lodging. Lucky for you, my sister Gerder will let us use her home as a safe house for now.”

 

I nodded to him. We set off walking down the steep hill. It was tranquil, just the sound of the wind and the fauna reaching my ears. Then Ralof started questioning about my home and my past.

 

“So, who was that friend that told you to vacation?” he asked, walking closer to me.

 

“His name is Cirion, an Altmer that doesn’t exactly see eye to eye with the Embassy. He runs an inn, _‘The Altmer’_. It’s open to anyone, but he’s especially accepting of those who have had hardships.”

 

“The High Elves? Hardships? Don’t make me laugh,” he said, laughing anyway. I cut my eyes at him, making him stop.

 

“The Thalmor killed my parents, I’ve told you. They sent them here, to Skyrim, almost ten years ago, only to have them killed by the savage Snow Elves!” It’d been a while since I’d talked about my parents’ deaths, and there was nothing but pent up anger. I punched a tree, accidentally summoning my Fire magic, and burning it to a crisp. I let out a huff. I sat on the ground in a meditation stance, something my father taught me to do whenever I got angry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to calm down.

 

I opened my eyes and stood back up, walking up to Ralof. “I apologize. It’s been a while since I’ve talked about my parents, and it seems I have some pent up anger against the Thalmor.” There was an edge in my voice, but I wasn't mad at Ralof. More at the Thalmor.

 

Ralof looked taken aback by my sudden anger. Then his face softened, and he said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so judgemental. I’m sure every race has their own hardships. The Nords with the current war, the Dark Elves in Windhelm, the Redguard in Whiterun … I should have thought before I said anything.”

 

“Thank you for understanding my anger. Usually I don’t lash out like that. You’ve seen how I can be.” I smiled down at him. As an Altmer, there are few taller than me who aren’t other Altmer. “Now, what else did you want to know?”

 

He was silent for a moment, no doubt trying to phrase his words in a matter that wouldn’t offend me. “How old were you when your parents died?”

 

I looked to the sky. A fox trotted past me. “I was ten. I was so lost afterwards. Cirion said I could live with him. He’s a few years older than me, and his father died in a research project at the College of Winterhold. Damn Ice Wraiths got to him before his fellow Conjurer could.”

 

I remembered that day well. I had only been staying at his house for three weeks when the courier brought the letter. The Jarl of Winterhold sent him and his mother 200 gold each to compensate for his death. I let him cry in my arms all night.

 

Ralof nodded, then directed me towards three tall stones that stood nearby. “These are the Guardian Stones. Each one will direct you on a different path, they say. There’s the Mage Stone, the Thief Stone, and the Warrior Stone. I think you can guess what each one can do.”

 

I looked at all of them. Mage, Thief, or Warrior? I was already a good mage, and with my light armor and light, graceful footing that all Altmer have, I guess I could potentially be a good thief. Then there was the Warrior Stone. The Altmer as a whole aren’t that good with combat. I placed my hand on the picture on the Stone, and it lit up. Little lights surrounded me for a bit before fading.

 

“Warrior, huh?” Ralof said, smiling. He turned towards the Stones and placed his hand on the Warrior too, next to mine. The Stone lit up again, giving its powers to Ralof. We both took our hands away. “Care to say why not the Mage?”

 

“I’m already a terrific mage, in case you don’t remember Helgen.” He nodded and said I had a point. “Besides, most Altmer aren’t good with combat skills. We much prefer our spells and incantations. Plus, there are so many different branches of magic. Restoration, Destruction, Conjuration, Illusion,” I looked back at Ralof, who looked at me lost. “My apologies, I tend to get carried away talking about things I enjoy.” I laughed at him.

 

“It’s fine. I’ve just never had much of an aptitude for magic,” he said rubbing his hair. We set off again, this time alongside a river. I hopped near the rocks and stepped from stone to stone. There was a fish swimming by, so I summoned a Bound Sword and skewered it, then used my Flames to cook it. I hopped back to the shore and offered to give him half.

 

“I have no idea when you ate last, but for me, it was this morning. And now, judging by the position of the sun, it’s nearly dinner time anyway.”

 

He accepted my offer, and we sat on a big rock to eat our salmon. The blew by, ruffling my now-free hair. After I finished eating my half of the salmon, I stood up, facing the direction of the wind. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent; it was filled with mead, vegetables, and a good time. I smiled, opened my eyes and looked back at Ralof. He was staring at me with this weird look in his eyes as he walked towards me.

 

I was confused at first, but when he took my hands into his, it made sense. “Athena, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. You’re earnest, and kind, and an excellent mage. Would you be willing to spend time with me and see where it goes?”

 

This was not happening. No, this can’t happen. “Ralof, I’m touched, but … I can’t be with you,” I told him, feeling really bad.

 

“Why not?” he asked, his face the symbol of depression.

 

“Because …” I trailed off. I needed to tell him, but I don’t want to hurt him. He looked at me expectantly. “Ralof, I like women. Always have, always will. I’m so sorry if I led you on. I like you, you’re just like Cirion. You’re gentle and kind, and you’ve saved my skin so many times today.” The sun set behind the horizon, making it so much darker. “There’s just no possible way we can be together like two people should. I’m so sorry.”

 

He looked so heartbroken. He hung his head, and when he looked at me again, he looked fine. But I could tell his eyes still held sadness. “I understand. I should have been less straightforward and observed more before I went out with it. I only have one condition,” he said.

 

Curious, I asked, “What is it? I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”

 

“You can’t hit on my sister. She’s married, you know.”

 

I let out a huge laugh. “Of course, Ralof,” I said amused. “I always make sure I have a chance before asking.”

 

We both laughed and continued walking. “Besides,” I told him, “when Cirion told me to come to Skyrim, he said I’d be able to find a wife. I told him he was crazy, but, I’m starting to think it might be possible.”

 

He nodded to me and held out his arm. I took it, wondering what he was intending. He then took off running, dragging me with him. I laughed before running myself, charging ahead with my longer legs. We were laughing the entire way, and when we ran through the gates of Ralof’s home, we got some weird looks, especially Ralof.

 

Our laughter died down to small chuckles, and running turned to walking. “Here,” Ralof said, “this is where Gerder and Hod live.” We walked over to where a woman was standing near flowing water. “Gerder!”

 

She looked towards us. She was pretty, I’ll admit, but she was married, and I have to respect that. “Brother! Mara’s mercy, it’s good to see you! But, is it safe for you to be here? Won’t the Imperials be looking for you?”

 

Ralof smiled a little. “Gerder, I’m fine.” He looked over at me and we exchanged weary looks. “At least now I am.”

 

“And who’s this? One of your comrades? She’s wearing Imperial armor, you realize.”

 

I looked down and yes, I was wearing the Imperial’s armor. “I’m used to light armor, I just took it to protect myself.” She nodded.

 

“Not a comrade yet, but a friend,” Ralof said, looking at me. I smiled at him. “I owe her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There’s no telling when news of Helgen will reach Imperial ears.”

 

Gerder looked around, and said, “You’re right, follow me.”

 

I intervened, “Actually, could you spare some parchment and charcoal? I promised my friend back on Summerset that I’d send him a letter when I could.”

 

Gerder looked me up and down, then nodded and handed me a key. “Here, go inside my house and use whatever you need. I’ll listen to Ralof’s story.”

 

I thanked her and left. It was dark, so seeing was an issue. I ran into a man who was coming from the mill. “Oh, are you the friend Gerder talked about?” I nodded. “Wonderful. I’m Hod, her husband. She told me to show you to the house.”

 

“Yes, I need to send a letter to my friend.”

 

He led me to their house and let me settle in before leaving. I picked up the parchment and charcoal, and tried to organize my thoughts.

 

_Cirion._

_So much has happened, where do I begin? I got off the boat and there was fighting. I went to investigate [you know how I am] and my curiosity led me to be captured. They shot Jhura, I’m so sorry. I met this man, Ralof, who is a Stormcloak. You know, the group of rebels trying to defy the Imperials and Embassy? Yeah. He’s really nice. I also briefly met Jarl Ulfric, the leader of the rebels. He seems like a good leader._

_Anyway, we were sent to a town named Helgen for execution. We were all going to be killed, but then this dragon appeared! I had no idea what it was at first, but then I remembered the legends of Skyrim. I followed Ralof and we are safe now, but guess what I found out. I may be this thing called ‘Dragonborn’. You know how I’m a fast healer, right? When the dragon scratched me, I didn’t feel any pain, and when he breathed fire on my feet, they didn’t burn. It was extraordinary._

_Now I am staying in Ralof’s sister’s house in Riverwood. And no, I’m not interested in her, before you ask. She’s married and has a child. This is just a safe house for now, until everything settles down._   
  
_Athie_

 

I set the charcoal down and looked over my letter. I blew the paper so that the writing wouldn’t smudge, then folded it. I looked around and saw a ladder to go upstairs. After climbing, I looked around for something to change into. I found a beautiful dress that actually covered me, and slid it on. It had a long, red skirt and a puffy white top, with a green corset. The sleeves were shorter than what I was used to, but I dealt with it. I then took out the rolls of coins I always have hidden under my clothes. Luckily, the Imperials were too stupid to search me. I found a knapsack and started filling it up with small pieces of food. I took a few small pieces of jewelry that I was certain no one would notice. I left a note thanking Gerder and Ralof for their hospitality and wrote to Ralof that I would see him again in due time.

 

I left the house and looked at the sky. It was still dark, and the moon was high. I looked for a sign that would describe an inn, and walked towards it. _The Sleeping Giant Inn._ Hm. Skyrim has more creative names than Summerset.

 

I walked inside and let out a breath. It’s hard to break bad habits once you’ve been doing them for almost six years. That reminds me, my birthday is coming up soon. I should get myself something nice. I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. I took out a roll of coins and told the innkeeper to get me a Black-Briar.

 

“Heard any rumors?” I asked her. She looked up at me through her blonde hair.

 

“Yeah. Lucan over at the _Riverwood Trader_ says thieves broke in. He’s looking for someone to retrieve what they stole.” Something in her eyes shone, and it made me a little uneasy.

 

“Thanks. I think I’ll go and check it out.” I downed the mead and bought a sweet roll for the road. I bit into it and tasted the sweetness immediately. I closed my eyes and savored it.

 

When I exited the inn and entered the _Riverwood Trader_ , there was an argument in progress. “Well one of us has to do something!” a woman yelled. The man across from her looked irritated. Neither has seemed to notice me.

 

“We are done talking about this!” he yelled back. The woman snorted and grimaced.

 

“Then what are you going to do, huh? Let’s hear it.” She placed a hand on her hip and pursed her lips. Damn, I just met this woman and I think she’s hot when she’s mad!

 

“I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!” I closed the door finally, making both of them look towards me. “Oh, a customer.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry you had to hear that.”

 

I shook my head, saying, “No I shouldn’t have just eavesdropped. It’s a bad habit I’ve yet to break.” He gave a small smile and I returned it. I looked towards the woman, and she plopped down into a chair next to the fireplace. I walked towards her and offered the rest of my sweet roll. She snapped her head up, confused, but accepted anyway.

 

“Thank you,” she said, and began eating in tentative bites. I smiled warmly at her, and saw her blush, and not from the heat of the fire. This one might be a keeper.

 

I looked over to the man and asked, “Are you Lucan?” He said yes. “And this is …?” I gestured to the girl.

 

“That’s my sister Camilla. Ever since the break in, she’s wanted nothing but to chase down the thieves.”

 

“A robbery?” I asked, intrigued.

 

He nodded. “Strange thing is, they were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold, in the shape of a dragon’s claw.”

 

I stroked my chin. “What if I were to go and get it back?” His eyes widened, and started stuttering about how he’d be very grateful. “Lovely. I’ll go and get it for you. But first, I would like to buy a better bow and a quiver of arrows.”

 

“Of course, I have this hunting bow. What bow do you have?”

 

Thus I proceeded to sell my long bow I had picked up and bought a hunting bow. I also sold the iron arrows and bought steel ones. He also sold me potions of Health and Magicka.

 

“So this is your plan, Lucan?” Camilla asked. She seemed slightly fearful, by the tone in her voice. I raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. So now you don’t have to go, do you?” He seemed smug.

 

“I’m sure she needs a guide,” Camilla said, getting annoyed by her brother’s antics.

 

“Wha-? No, I … Oh, by the Eight, just to the edge of town!” Lucan finally agreed.

 

Camilla and I laughed. We exited and she said, “He hates it when I get my way.”

 

“He’s just looking out for you, you know.” She nodded and gave a half smile. “I would cherish his love for you, because he might not be with you one day.”

 

She looked at me shocked. She was quiet for a minute. “Do you have an older brother?”

 

I laughed. “Something of the sort.”

 

We walked under the guards’ barracks and out of town. We stopped at a bridge. “Over that way is where the thieves went. Bleak Falls Barrow. Oh, you don’t have a map do you?”

 

I looked in my bag and smack my forehead. “I forgot to ask Lucan.”

 

She giggled. Divines, she was cute. “Here, I have an extra one on me. I’ll show you where it is.”

 

She spread the map onto the ground and we both looked over it. I asked her about other places, and marked them too. We ended up talking about the different Holds and the gossip in each one, per said by the travelers. Soon enough, the sun was rising.

 

“Oh dear. I’ve kept you up all night.” She yawned, which was also cute. “I’ll let you stay at the Trader.”

 

“In the upstairs?” I asked, remembering the stairs I saw earlier.

 

She nodded, and we walked back. We crept in silently, as not to wake Lucan. We could barely stifle our laughter as we looked at him, hugging the pillow and drooling on it.

 

“There’s only one extra bed,” Camilla whispered to me.

 

“I don’t mind sharing,” I whispered back. She smiled at me and we got underneath the covers. We faced each other staring into each other’s eyes. She was looking intently into mine. I don’t know why, since I had no pupils or color. Hers, on the other hand, were an earthy brown. My smile turned sad and I rolled over, back to Camilla. I let out a small breath and soon fell asleep.

 

~[]~

 

In the morning, we all had breakfast, toasted bread and goat cheese. I could barely look at Camilla. I didn’t want to get close to her and then have things be awkward between us. I bid them goodbye and walked out of the town like I had last night. I stopped at the bridge to look back at the Trader. Camilla was standing on the porch. I waved to her, a half smile on my face. She bit her lip and waved back.

 

Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll still be able to be friends with her if she rejects me.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I even got to the Barrow, I was attacked by wolves. Firebolts took care of them, one shot. Once inside the cave, I took out my bow and crouched slowly along the wall. The thieves would be anywhere, and I needed to be prepared.

 

Soon, I hear voices. I stop, quiet my breathing, and listen. They speak of a Dark Elf that went ahead of them. I was confused. I ready my bow and turn the corner. They don’t see me. I let an arrow fly through the left one’s heart, pretty good for a newbie archer. The one on the right turns wildly, trying to find the attacker. I notch another arrow and hit his shoulder. It doesn’t kill him immediately. I slide my bow over my shoulder and throw a Firebolt into the man’s chest. He falls. Everything is quiet once more.

 

I relieve them of their gold and lockpicks, adding up to quite the sum of treasure. I also loot their chest, finding more arrows, an amethyst, and a Health potion. There are some fresh apples on their bed rolls, so I grab them too.

 

I see a door and open it, leading to another hallway. It’s dark, cramped, and moldy. Soon, there’s a light. I walk closer to it and see another bandit, presumably the Dark Elf the others were talking about. He’s near a lever and a caged door, so I sit idly by and watch him. He pulls the lever, and, interestingly enough, gets shot by a million poisoned arrows. Astonished, I stand up and walk near him as he falls. The room looks ancient, like a crypt for the dead. I look around more, and see stairs. I walk up them, and see engravings in the wall. There is one on the left and one on the right, but the space in between them is smudged and scratched away, it looks like. I look around, and notice another engraving on the ground next to the lever. It looks like it was scraped and cut out from its place on the wall.

 

I walk back down the stairs and look at all of the engravings in the order they would be in. Snake, snake, and … snake. Okay, now these are obviously here for a reason, so what’s the reason? I search the room again, looking for things I may have missed. There, to the left, I see some statues on the floor, with rotating pedestals so they may be turned around. I turn one experimentally, and found that there were three different pictures. One was a whale, one was a bird, and one was a snake. I start to understand how it worked, and turn all three of the statues so the snake pictures were facing out. I look to the upper level and the engraving on the ground, and hope with all my might that I won’t be skewered like the bandit was. My hand hovers above the lever, and for extra caution, I cast a ward in case the poison arrows come out again.

 

I pull the lever, and the caged door opens. I let out a breath of relief and lowered my ward. I take out my bow again and continue. I loot the fallen bandit, and find a peculiar book. It’s titled, _‘Thief’_. I flip through it, not looking too closely to the words, and notice tips on lockpicking. I shrug and guess that it could come in handy, so I stuff it into my bag, which is getting a little full.

 

Totally over that little puzzle, I continue down into the Barrow. There really wasn’t much to this place besides a few bandits, at least from what I’ve seen. As I travel further, I feel myself getting lower and lower, and then I see cobwebs. I almost stop. I hate spiders, I really do. As if to spite me, the door to the next room is covered in cobwebs so thick I need to cut through them. Slightly disgusted, I place my bow onto my back and pull out a small dagger I picked up from a bandit. I hack and slash, imagining that I am cutting through the spider that made it.

 

Now I can see into the room, and holy Talos did it freak me out. Everywhere, it was everywhere. A grimace crosses my face and a chill runs down my back at the sight of it all. Putting the dagger back into my belt and pulling my bow out once more, I creep into the room slowly, just in case the maker of the webs is still around. I can hear someone shouting out for help, so I inch in a little more.

 

I hear something hit the ground to my right and turn to it, just in time to nearly puke. It was a giant spider! I’ve heard about the Frostbite Spiders in Skyrim, but these things were huge! In a moment of shock I drop my bow and feel my feet backing me up. I hit the wall behind me and stick. As if this stupid favor was going any better. I struggle to escape, but only succeed in getting myself more stuck, and the spider seems to finally notice my presence. I freak out more, and I find myself screaming. It’s about to send a huge glob of its poison into my face, when the spider is knocked over. I only know this from the sounds, because in my fear I had closed my eyes.

 

I open them and see a man standing next to the fallen spider, blood on his mace. He is dressed completely in white, from his armor to his shield and even his mace. My white knight in shining armor, riding to my rescue. Talos that seems so girly. I breathe out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. The man looks at me and says, “Stay still and don’t move. That will just get on its nerves and make it attack you.” I nod, and he turns back to the spider, which has gotten up. The spider leaps at him, and he puts up his shield to block. He is knocked over from the sheer force behind the blow, but quickly recovers and swings back. The spider’s head cracks, and it drops to the ground once more.

 

“Is it dead yet?” I find myself asking aloud. I hear the man’s muffled chuckle, and I realize that I sounded like a little girl who was afraid of the dark. High, squeaky voice and all. I groan to myself and look at the man again, who is walking towards me while he sheaths his mace.

 

“Were you hurt at all?” he asks me.

 

“No, spiders just aren’t my thing. I never got to attack before I backed into this stupid web.” I didn’t know what I should be more annoyed at, myself or the spider. He cocks his head and smirks a half grin before cutting me loose. I shake out my arms and make sounds of discomfort, but I was thankful to be out of that web.

 

“May the divine light of Auri-El protect thee,” he says, and I am stunned for a moment before I see the light swirl around me. I feel my weariness and discomfort fade, and instantly feel better.

 

“I should have known, that armor isn't what you see everyday.” I go to say more, but I hear the shouting again.

 

“CUT ME DOWN!” says someone. I look over to see a man suspended in front of a doorway, covered entirely in spider webs. I shiver at the sight and push the man in the white armor towards him.

 

“You go deal with that, I am not touching anything made by a spider,” I tell him. He laughs at me again and I feel like smacking him, but let it go. He walks over, and cuts the man down.

 

“What’s your name, pray tell?” he asks.

 

“Arvel the Swift. What’s it to you?” the man says with an attitude. Now I want to smack _him_.

 

“You were seen leaving the Riverwood Trader with an item of immense value that did not belong to you,” he said, and continues, “Either give me the item, or face the judgement of Auri-El.” The man in white armor says this with such conviction that I have no trouble believing he is a man who does not threaten, but promise.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, huh?” Arvel asked, and the man dipped his head, as if contemplating it. He brought up one hand beside Arvel’s head, then snapped his fingers. As Arvel turned to look at the fingers, the man in white brought his other hand around into his head, knocking him down.

 

“I, Dahanni, Knight-Paladin of the Order of Auri-El, do bring justice upon thee!” He yelled, and cast a spell on Arvel. Arvel’s body began to glow, and he started screaming. I stand in shock as Arvel is slowly burned with holy light from the inside out. Soon he is reduced to nothing more than a charred corpse before my eyes, with something shining left in the ashes. I stand there aghast, it is such a horrible way to die. I look at him and he looks at me, and I see it. His eyes, they are just like the Falmer. The Falmer, like the ones the Thalmor told me about.

 

The Falmer killed my parents. This man is a Falmer. He is using the magic that the Snow Elves use. I focus back onto him, as he is trying to get my attention. “He is cleansed.” My eyes widened and I feel light headed. This man, he believes burning a man from the inside out is cleansing?! Is this what the Snow Elves believe?!

 

“You are no Elf.” It comes out of my mouth without my intention. His eyes narrow at my words, as do mine. I didn’t mean to say that, but now it’s out there, and I don’t regret it.

 

“What did you say to me?” Dahanni asked, and lifts his arms slightly, in an offended manner.

 

“You, you Snow Elf. Your people do horrible things. They’ve wrecked my life! They KILLED MY PARENTS! YOUR PEOPLE DID THIS!”

 

And just like that, it was said. He looked at me again, not with anger this time, but pity and regret. “What were their names?” He asked.

 

I take a breath and calm myself. “Cebrian and Ruma Anzor. I am their daughter, Athena Anzor. I was only 10 when I learned they had died.” I was still seething with anger, but less so now.

 

“That makes it 10 years ago… that was the same time as… No. Its just a coincidence.” He seems to be muttering to himself. I look at him questionably, and he looked up. “No matter,” he said, and started walking down the hallway. I feel conflicted, to be mad or to confront?

 

“No, please, tell me. Something is obviously bothering you, and I feel bad for yelling at you like that.” I try to coax him into telling me, but he keeps walking. I huff and follow him, almost forgetting to pick up my bow. Its now covered in webs, so I leave it there. I’ll just get another one when I go back to Lucan, I guess.

 

We travel down a few halls, fighting the undead as we go. We unconsciously take positions when we fight, him up front and me using magic from the back. I guess we make a good team, but we haven’t said a word to each other since the argument. We finally come to a solid wall, and there are runes carved into it. Dahanni started looking around for something, and wandered off. In the very center, there are three holes in the shape of a dragons claw. Wait. A dragon’s claw? Coincidence? I think not. I fit the Golden Claw into the holes, pressed inwards and turned. Nothing happened. In my frustration, I yank the claw out and drop it. As I pick it up, I see something engraved on the claw. There are three symbols, arranged top to bottom. Bear, moth, and owl are the symbols. On the wall are three symbols as well, on rotating discs. So, this is just like the statues. I rotate the discs until they are the same as the claw. I put the claw back in and press forwards. I turn the claw as well, and the door starts to slide downwards. I pull out the claw and secure it in my pack as Dahanni shows up again.

 

“Good job figuring out the puzzle.” He said, and walked off. That’s it? That’s all, after I figured out the puzzle? I pout a little and follow.

 

I ran to catch up with him, and grab his shoulder. “Hey!” I say, “you still haven’t told me what’s bothering you!” He simply looks at me with a blank stare and yanks his shoulder back, walking again. I huff and walk past him, making sure to bump into him as I pass. I find the end of the tunnel and find myself in this huge, open room. It’s massive, and beautiful with the river and small waterfalls. I walk up the stairs and see a massive wall covered in ancient writing, behind a coffin. I walk close to it and run my hands along the engravings. As I am doing this, one lights up. I am amazed, and stand in front of that one. It glows very brightly before it’s blue light flows out of the writing and enters my body. I am actually a little worried for a second, but then relax when I find it doesn’t hurt.

 

Once the light fades, I am aware that Dahanni is beside me. I look up at him, for the first time noticing that he is the same height as me, but deter my thoughts when I see the sullen look on his face. He mumbles something and I can’t hear him, but his lips form the words I had hoped to never hear again. “What?” I ask him, though I really don’t want to know.

 

“I did it. I murdered them. I’m so sorry, they were civilians and the ravaged Snow Elves were everywhere, and I hit them by accident.” By now, he is rambling and I struggle to pick out what he is saying. I stumble up the steps, towards the coffin. I grab onto it to steady myself from the shock of this news, but I am thrust to the side.

 

Disoriented, I find it hard to get up. I hear the sounds of fighting before me. Whatever happened, it happened quick. I try to focus my blurry vision and see another one of those undead, Draugr I think they’re called from the books I’ve read. This one seems different somehow, stronger even. It is whaling on Dahanni’s shield, and he is giving way under the onslaught. I scramble to stand, and ready a Firebolt in both of my hands. I fire, but from what I see it does no good. The Draugr looks like it is trying to blow out something, and it shouts words that are somehow familiar to me.

 

“Fus … RO DAH!” it says. Dahanni is sent flying backwards, and hits the wall with a sickening crack. I wince for his sake, and try to think of a more powerful spell to cast. Whatever that thing did to Dahanni, it is certain to do to me. As I figure, I have only a few seconds to react before its focus is entirely on me. I ready a Fireball and throw it at him, trying to make sure that the explosion doesn’t hit Dahanni. It doesn’t, and the Draugr is burnt to a crisp.

 

I smirk, but then it gets back up and I frown. I throw another Fireball as it advances on me, but I miss and hit the ground instead. The explosion still hits it, but it’s moving fast and I don’t have enough Magicka to cast another Fireball. I try to hop backwards to sidestep it, but it swings at me and I have just enough time to evade a fatal blow. My stomach is sliced open and I cry out as I fall.

 

I brace myself to hit the stone ground, but I never do. I feel the wind rush around me as Dahanni holds me up with one arm as he smacks the Draugr’s face in with his mace. While the Draugr is recovering, Dahanni sets me down gently, perhaps to apologize again, and faces the undead enemy. I watch him fight amazingly before my wound commands my attention. It’s not bleeding too badly, but Talos does it hurt! I wish I would have grabbed some leather straps to soak up the blood. Luckily, I have just enough Magicka left to cast a Healing spell to close the wound.

 

I look back at Dahanni just in time to see him strike the Draugr down for good. He stands up, bleeding from multiple scratches and cuts. He mutters something under his breath, raises his arms in praise, and starts to glow. The light fades, and he is no longer bleeding, nor does he have any cuts. I breathe out shakily and attempt to stand, bracing myself on the wall behind me. When I look up again, Dahanni is right in front of me, staring. “Is there something you want?” I ask.

 

“That light from earlier, from the wall. Do you know what it was?” he asks.  I shake my head no, and he nods, still in thought. He turns back to the coffin, and, more correctly, the chest beside it. He kneels beside it, opens it, and withdraws a stone tablet. He puts it in a bag that he withdraws from the chest, and stands up. I walk to the chest and see that he had left all of the potions, gold, and gems. I wonder why he does this, but he is already heading towards a side passage that presumably leads out.

 

I follow him, picking up some gold and a ruby off of a pedestal. We come out on the side of the mountain the barrows is built on, and I wonder how long this has been here, and why. It has become night time again, and I suddenly feel tired. Dahanni started descending the mountain, hopping like a mountain goat from rock to rock. I take the less suicidal path, and walk down the _actual path_. I meet him at the bottom, and he shrugs a bow off his shoulder. Wait, where did he get the bow? I swear it wasn’t there before!

 

“It blends in with my armor.” He says, seeing my bewildered look. He suddenly straightens and draws an arrow. He fires straight past my head, and I hear the death cry of a deer. “And now we have dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

[iv]

 

After a hearty meal of venison, Dahanni states that I should get some rest. I agree, and lay down on the ground. I do not have a blanket or anything similar, so I am cold. Dahanni looks at me, and rummages around in his pack. He produces a blanket and tosses it to me. I catch it, and look at him questioningly.

 

“I’ll take first watch. You rest up and let that wound heal.” His back is to me as he speaks. At first I am skeptical of his sudden kindness, then realize he must be trying to apologize again, or deal with his grief. I wrap the blanket around me and snuggle to the ground, with no luck. I shift and wiggle along the ground until I am laying right next to Dahanni. He looks down at me questioningly.

 

“You’re warm and you don’t need all of that body heat. No complaining,” I say, and lay my head on his leg. He shakes his head and mumbles something about annoying little sisters. I smirk. I let out a sigh of comfort and slowly drift off.

 

~[]~

 

My eyes open and I immediately see the sun shining in my face. I smile and sit up, stretching my arms above my head. What is it, my second real day in Skyrim? And I’m already fighting undead and finding money and valuables? I love it here already. I’ll need to remember to mail out the letter I wrote to Cirion when I get back to Riverwood. Then write him another one.

 

I stand and pick up my bag, putting it on my back. I look around for Dahanni and find him sitting near a river. I walk over to him, and see him meditating. His armor is shiny and clean sitting next to him, and he hadn’t woken me up, which leads me to believe he’d been up all night watching over me. He saw me watching him and got up.

 

“Good morning.” He says to me, and I return the greeting. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept well enough, but did you even sleep at all?” I reply, and he shakes his head no.

 

“I felt the need for sleep was slightly dwarfed by the fact that you needed it more. And, there is a camp of bandits not too far away. I wouldn’t want to wake up with my throat slit, would you?”

 

Sometimes he is just too pessimistic, I’ve come to learn. Though he has a point, I still scowl at him. I dig a carrot out of my bag and hit him in the back of the head with it. When he turns to me, I shake it in his face. “What?!” he asks, clearly annoyed with my antics.

 

“Eat the carrot!” I yelled at him.

 

“I will not eat the carrot!” He replied, equally loud. He is now standing up.

 

“You haven’t eaten! Just take the damn carrot!”

 

“I will not!” He is in my face now, as I am in his.

 

Suddenly an arrow flies in between us and hits the carrot out of my hand. It sticks in a tree some yards away. I snap my head towards where it came from and see an archer. My bow and quiver are over next to where I slept, and Dahanni doesn’t even have his armor on. We are at a disadvantage. I run towards him with a Firebolt in my hands. He pulls out a dagger when I reach him and I thrust my hand into his chest, releasing the spell. He flies back and I follow him with my eyes, and I see the bandit camp Dahanni spoke about. I look back at my companion, only to see him running towards me. I turn back and run with him to the camp, Flames in my hands and cast it along the tents, setting them on fire. This will hopefully draw them out.

 

Dahanni runs past me and starts fighting the bandits with his fists. He is actually pretty good. There’s no way I’d be able to do that, mainly because I specialize in magic. Altmers as an entire race aren’t too skilled in close combat. More bandits came towards us, and Dahanni stopped in his tracks. I stopped too, once I saw how many of them there were. I hesitated, because there were at least twenty of them.

 

“May Auri-El give me the speed to retreat!” Dahanni yelled, his voice at a surprisingly high pitch, and suddenly was much faster. I shook my head at him, but followed. There was no way we could take on twenty bandits! We ran with the bandits close behind for a long time. Eventually we started to pull away from them, when I tripped.

 

I hit the ground hard, and taste dirt. I shout in alarm as the bandits rush forward faster, drove on with the thought of easy prey. I am suddenly scooped up by Dahanni, and he throws me over his shoulder. Dahanni started running in a wide arc, going back towards our camp. We arrived, well ahead of the bandits. Dahanni starts frantically packing everything that we had used, and throws on his armor. I was forgotten, thrown to the ground. I was disoriented for a moment before I packed all of my things as well. When we were finished, we looked at each other and nodded, then we booked it towards Riverwood.

 

~[]~

 

When we arrive, I feel much better. We lost the bandits hours ago, but got lost ourselves. I tried to show Dahanni that I had a map and I could figure it out, but _noooo_ , he had to be macho man and lead the way. He got us lost. Stupid. Although he did say that if you don’t know where you are on the map, you can’t find your way anywhere, which was true. The only landmarks for miles were trees. They didn’t help any.

 

Back in Riverwood, I smile. I turn to Dahanni to say something, only to find he disappeared. I look around, wondering where he might have gone, but can’t find any trace of him. Bamboozled, I shrug and walk towards the Riverwood Trader, to give Lucan back his claw.

 

I open the door and am immediately greeted by Camilla. I am engulfed in a hug and whispers of “I’m glad you’re safe,” and “You were gone for so long,” are heard, and tears are felt on my sleeve. I rub her back and look to Lucan, who was standing to the side, just watching. He seems to have this gleam in his eye that Cirion got whenever I was staring at women who would enter in his bar.

 

After Camilla calms down, she forces me to sit beside her. “You’re one of the only friends I have, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” My eyes soften at her words and I hug her once more. I turn to Lucan.

 

“I got you your claw back.” At this, he walks over to me and I give it to him.

 

“Thank you! Here, this is some money from a shipment I just got. It’s yours for helping me out,” he says as he hands me a coin purse. I accept it, and can feel how heavy it is. I look up at him expectantly. “It’s 500 gold.” Shocked, I stand and thank him. “It’s nothing really. It’s just a little thank you present, just leave it at that.”

 

I smile, and place the pouch with my others. I sell him the jewels I collected and buy another bow along with some steel arrows. We bargain and barter for a while before I nod at him and Camila takes me by the arm. She pulls me upstairs and we sit on her bed. I take my knapsack off and place it on the floor before giving her my full attention.

 

“What happened before you left? I thought that you were having a great time, but then you looked really depressed. You were really quiet and I wanted to ask if everything was okay,” she tells me. My smile fades and I look at her seriously. What should I tell her? Should I be honest and tell her that I was experiencing feelings for her and I didn’t know how she’d react?

 

“I ..,” I start. She looks at me expectantly. “I _was_ having fun. You made my time here very enjoyable.” I stopped, and she gave me a look to tell me to explain more. I huffed and tried to say everything I was feeling. “Look, I really like you. I didn’t want to make any moves because I didn’t know how you’d react. I didn’t want to do something that would make you hate me or think I was weird or disgusting.”

 

She stared at me for a minute. “You like me?” she asked. I nodded feebly. “That makes two of us,” she said in a very lusty voice as she placed a hand over my arm. My eyes widened.

 

“So, it’s okay if I do … this?” I said as I scooted closer to her, nearly sitting in her lap.

 

She laughed. “Of course.”

 

Our faces creeped closer and closer until our lips were touching. It was exhilerating. I’d never really done this with anyone, so I was a little nervous. Camilla, on the other hand, seemed like she knew what she was doing. I reached for the hand that was on my arm and held it in mine, still kissing her. Our lips moved in glorious synch. We rolled on the bed, her above me and my head to the deer-skin pillow. Her skirt rode up as she sat on my stomach, trying to untie the corset on my dress. I laughed into our kiss, breaking it. Her hands were fast and nimble, untying the strings and pulling out from under me. She tossed it onto the floor and turned back to me, stroking my hair. I personally didn’t like my hair, as it struck me as different from the other Altmer, but Camilla seemed to like it.

 

I held the hand that was stroking my hair, and kissed it. This made her blush a stunning scarlet, and I sat up to kiss her again. The force pushed her back onto her knees, so I took her arms and held them to her side. I then stroked my hands along her arms, trailing up to her neck. I took her face in my hands and pulled away from the kiss. Looking deep into her eyes I felt like I belonged here, in Riverwood with Camilla.

 

~[]~

 

I rolled over, moaning. It was warm and soft where I was. As I drifted more towards consciousness, I felt arms wrapped around me. My eyes opened and I saw that I was in the same bed I was in before, in the Riverwood Trader with Camilla. I rolled over again and looked at Camilla’s face, still red from the night before. Which reminds me …

 

I looked around the room and saw that Lucan’s bed was empty. Oh Talos, I hope we didn’t scare him off. Laughing to myself at this, I sat up, stretching my arms. My dress was wrinkled from wearing it to bed, and my corset was still laying on the floor. That would take some time to put back on. I threw the covers off and stood up, making sure Camilla was still asleep. I picked up my corset and put it on, tying the strings again. It took some harsh pulling and sucking in, but I got it on.

 

I yawned as I walked downstairs, and see Lucan standing over the cooking pot. He waved to me as I walked over to him. “So, how was your trip?” he asked.

 

“It was … not what I expected,” I replied, sitting at the table. I was a bit confused as to why he asked how my visit to the Barrow was instead of why I was in bed with his sister, though the night before I left I was also in bed with his sister and he probably thought nothing of it. Hopefully.

 

“Oh yeah?” he inquired. I nodded, sipping from a bottle of wine that was sitting nearby.

 

“Yeah. There was this Snow Elf guy and a Dark Elf and the Snow Elf, his name’s Dahanni, he killed Arvel, the Dark Elf. And then we got the claw back, but there was a puzzle door that the claw fit into so we opened it and went inside. Then there was this wall and it glowed and the light went into my body!” I was drinking the wine heavily now, and my vision was fuzzy.

 

“I think I’ll take this now,” Lucan said, and took the bottle of wine.

 

“Naw, man, I’m fine.” I laid my head on the table. I felt arms wrap around me and a face bury into my neck. “Oh and I think I’m dating your sister.”

 

Dammit. I shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that. I picked up my head to find Lucan staring at me, and Camilla staring at him. “Uhuh,” Lucan said, letting go of the wooden ladle. “You _think_ you’re dating my sister?”

 

I gulped. “Uh, yeah. Before I left I knew I liked her, but I was afraid to tell her. But then I told her and it was all good. She likes me too.” I was still a little drunk, but the passing time was sobering me up. Wine, for me, was much worse than mead. That’s why I could drink a Black-Briar whenever I wanted.

 

Camilla placed a hand on my shoulder, and I held it. Lucan looked at us for a while before picking the ladle again and stirring the soup. “As long as she’s happy, and you don’t hurt her, I don’t think we’ll have a problem.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. If I were still in Summerset, I’d be arrested and probably killed just for looking like I liked women. Skyrim is much more accepting.” Lucan and Camilla smiled, and she kissed me on the cheek. “So, Lucan, what’s there to do around here?”

 

“Well,” he started, getting bowls and pouring the soup, “there’s really not much. The Trader here is our only form of interaction and entertainment. I mean, sure, there’s Faendal and Sven who keep trying to get Camilla’s attention, which can be funny, but other than that there really isn’t anything to do here.” He placed a bowl in front of me and Camilla, who sat next to me, and we all grabbed another ladle. The soup was really good, lots of vegetables.

 

After I finished, I walked outside. I spotted someone walking around who was another Elf. I walked up to him. “Excuse me! Do you know where I can find a courier that will deliver to Summerset Isle?”

 

The man turned to me, and stared for a moment. “I’m sorry for staring, it’s just that I don’t see too many Altmers around that aren’t working at the College of Winterhold or are with the Thalmor.” I recognized the college, it’s where Cirion’s father worked before he was killed. And the Thalmor, well, I wish I could leave and never hear their name again. “But, yes, there is a courier that comes by once a day. He usually delivers anywhere you can think of. He’s really reliable, too.”

 

I took out my letter to Cirion. “Well, I don’t think I’m going to be here all day, so do you think you could give this to him? And some gold for your trouble and his?” I also took out a coin purse with 200 gold for the two men to split.

 

“Of course! Could I ask your name?” the Wood Elf asked.

 

I smiled. “I’m Athena Anzor. I used to work for the Thalmor unwillingly, but then I traveled  here and my life has been much better. Who are you?”

 

“My name is Faendal. I’ve lived here all my live, born and raised too. Always someone to see, with the Trader and Blacksmith in town.”

 

Faendal and I talked a while more before Camilla showed up, asking me to come back and talk to Lucan. I bid Faendal farewell and thanked him again for his trouble. Back inside the Trader, I asked Lucan what he wanted.

 

“Did you hear about the dragon attack in Helgen?” he asked me. I tensed. I really did not want to reveal how it was I got here to this province, but I guess I had to tell them sooner or later.

 

“Yeah,” I said, sighing, “I was there, too, when it happened. I never told you two about how I came to Skyrim. I traveled on a merchant’s boat, and when I landed, I walked right into an Imperial ambush. They shot my horse I brought with me and sent me off to execution just for being an Altmer. I was saved by that dragon. It’s how I met Ralof and the reason I’m here now.” That day replayed in my head over and over, and every night I’ve had nightmares, watching an arrow piercing Jhura. Every night, and I wake up in a cold sweat. I have to remind myself that I wasn’t there anymore, and she would have wanted me safe either way.

 

Lucan and Camilla were stunned. “And you want to know something even crazier?” They nodded, intrigued. “I might be something called a Dragonborn.”

 

Lucan’s eyes got real big and Camilla gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Apparently they know what that means. I raised an eyebrow at them. Camilla looked to her brother before speaking to me. “Well, all I know is that the Dragonborn is supposed to be able to kill dragons and eat their soul,” she said. Kill a dragon? Like the one that attacked Helgen? I can kill something like that? Awesome. And at that moment, Dahanni chose to walk in. He had no helmet on, so it was quite obvious he was a snow elf. Silence swept the room, and Lucan reached for a dagger. I don’t really blame him, at that moment, Dahanni looked tall and imposing, even dangerous.

 

I sighed. “Dahanni, what do you want?” Camilla and Lucan seemed surprised I knew him. Lucan then held a grimace.

 

“It has a name?” he asked disgustingly. I sucked in a breath and looked to Dahanni, who looked more than pissed. He looked at Lucan, and then back at me.

 

“Athena, we have to leave now, the Jarl of Whiterun requests your presence immediately,” he said, then turned to the door. “Oh, and before I forget,” he said, then whirled around and decked Lucan in the face. Lucan collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Camilla looked both shocked and angry.

 

I grabbed my bag and turned to leave again. “Okay, I guess this means we’re breaking up. Sorry for him, he has moments.” All she did was glare at me. It made me sad to think of what might have been. I followed Dahanni into the light of day.

 

~[]~

 

We arrived in Whiterun in a rush, only to be stopped at the gates. The guard made us wait, saying, “Sorry, city’s closed with the dragons about. Official business only.” Finally, twenty minutes later, the Jarl remembered us and told the guards to let us in.

 

When we arrived at the palace, we were again stopped. Before we arrived, Dahanni had donned his helmet again, for secrecy. The less people that know he’s a Snow Elf, the better, or so he says. We were let inside, and we approached the throne.

 

“Ah, Dahanni, you have returned, and with the friend I sent for as well!” Jarl Balgruuf, Jarl of Whiterun, addressed us with formality. I nodded politely to him. The Jarl continued, addressing me, “I heard that you were a valuable asset in finding the Dragonstone, and Dahanni wished to split the profits of the find with you. Because of this, I had him wait until you arrived, much to his chagrin. He seemed to want to take his share and run.” I laughed, seeing as how that was exactly like him. I looked towards my … acquaintance … and sure enough, he had a sheepish grin on, under his helmet.

 

“Well my Jarl, I am honored that you would consider me a ‘valuable asset’ in this endeavour.” I said, smirking knowingly at Dahanni as I spoke. Suddenly, a Dark Elf came running beside us.

 

“Jarl Balgruuf, there’s been a sighting nearby!” she says. The Jarl looks to her in seriousness, then stands, beckoning us to his war room. I look to Dahanni, and he just shakes his head. I shrug and follow the Jarl and the Elf up some stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

[v]

 

We entered a large room dominated by a large fireplace, which was emitting a lot of heat, even for Skyrim. In the center of the room there was a large table, and on it a map that marked the locations of all of the holds and known Imperial and Stormcloak camps. The Jarl went over and stood by the table. The Dark Elf entered, trailed closely by a mage and a guard.

 

“What did you see?” asked the Jarl. There was another guard there, and the Dark Elf told him to tell the Jarl what he saw. He explained how he saw a dragon fly over the watchtower to the west. The man was obviously panic stricken, and had hidden inside before running all the way to town.

 

The Jarl told Irileth, the Dark Elf, to take some troops to the tower and kill the dragon. Then he turned to me and said, “My friend, I need you again. You survived Helgen.” At this I was confused, I wondered how he knew I was at Helgen. Maybe Dahanni? No, he didn’t know, I didn’t tell him. “So you have more experience with dragons than any of us. I need you to go and help them slay that dragon!” As I turned to leave, he said suddenly, “But don’t think I have forgotten what you have done for me, by helping retrieve the Dragonstone. Here, this is from my personal armory.” A guard handed me a chestplate made from steel, enchanted as well. I held it in my hands, then looked up at the Jarl.

 

“I would hate to decline this gift, but I do not have interest in steel armor. I will hang it up as a reminder of my actions.” The Jarl looked mildly pleased by this, and turned away, dismissing us. I nodded to him, even if he wasn’t looking, and placed the armor in my bag, miraculously making it fit in. I ran after Dahanni and Irileth, and soon enough we came to this huge, absolutely destroyed watchtower. There was a guard still there, and he yelled at us to get back, that the dragon was still around.

 

I looked to the sky as a huge form flew over the mountains farther west of us. I took out my bow and looked for somewhere I could stand and attack in from a distance. There, in the watchtower, I think I can still get to the top of it. I ran over to it and entered the brick structure just as fire licked the ground I was just walking on. When I got to the top, I looked around for it. It was down on the ground, engulfing several unlucky guardsmen in flames. They screamed as they caught, and died soon after. Dahanni ran at the dragon as I took a shot at it with my bow. The arrow hit the dragon on the shoulder, but it still took off, lifting off the ground. Dahanni grabbed ahold of one of its legs and hauled himself up as it quickly rose off the ground. Knowing I could hit it with fire much easier than with my bow, I cast it to the side and summoned my Destruction magic. Fireballs in both of my hands, I waited for the opportune moment to release them. As the dragon was flying overhead, it seemed to notice Dahanni’s presence. It tried to shake him off, but he held on and climbed higher, eventually reaching its neck. He pulled himself up like he was riding a horse, and scooted along its neck, reaching the head.

 

The dragon roared in frustration, trying ever harder to get him off. I realized he was yelling something at me, and I realized that he was telling me to move. The dragon was coming right at the tower I was standing on! I panicked, but then picked up my bow and jumped off the side of the tower, casting a Magelight to bounce off of once I hit the ground.

 

As soon as I landed, I heard a thundering _CRACK_ as the dragon collided with the tower, vaporizing the walls and plowing through them like wet paper. Dahanni was thrown from its back, about two hundred feet off the ground. He hit one of the walls that were not destroyed by the dragon, and started to slide down. His hands scratched against the rough stone tower until they caught on the side. He was dangling above the ground at a dizzying height.

 

I had to think of something, quick! I yelled up to him, “Just let go! I can make sure you land safely!” I could see him look at me like I was crazy, but just briefly before he turned to face the tower again and struggled to hang on. I knew he was going to fall sooner or later, so I casted another Magelight for when he did. Then his fingers started to peel off, one by one, and he let go. Just as I had said it would, the Magelight caught him, bouncing him up and back into his feet.

 

He looked both astonished and scared out of his pants at the same time. We shared a scared smile before turning our attention back to the dragon. It was still flying above, circling us. I placed my bow back over my shoulder and summoned Fireballs. I waited, and then, just as it was about to land, I released them both, scorching the beautiful scales. It roared something similar to words, and I was dazed for a moment. It was just like back in the Barrow, when that Draugr yelled at us. It sounded like some mythical language. As I ducked and dodged its claws and fire, I tried to remember everything I knew about dragons.

 

There were dragon priests, and when they died they were put into catacombs. However, there was a theory that the priests had betrayed the dragons and other followers of dragons, and for that, they were forced into an undead rest. They are now the Draugr. So, perhaps they speak the dragons’ language?

 

Just as I came to this conclusion, I was thrust to the side. I was combobulated before realizing it was just Dahanni. He looked pissed. “Why can’t you do one thing right?!” he yelled. “You could’ve gotten killed!”

 

Actually, I wouldn’t have, but I didn’t tell Dahanni this. I shook him off of me and stood once more, readying Fireballs in my hands. The dragon was still on the ground, which led me to believe Dahanni was fighting it at close range. I threw the Fireballs at it, and it roared, almost sounding relieved. It fell sideways onto the ground and there was silence. I tentatively walked up to it, and then it started glowing, like the word in the cave. The dragon’s skin started to disintegrate, and, like in the cave, light started to flow into my body. This was way more different than in the cave, and I literally felt like the dragon’s entire essence was entering me. It died down soon after, but I still felt strange, like I knew more than I should. I turned away from the dragon and saw Dahanni had his leg caught underneath the dragon’s leftover bones.

 

I cracked a smile and moved them off of him, then offered to pull him up. He simply glared at me and stood without help. “You say I’m not an Elf,” he said, “yet you absorb a dragon like a snack!? What was that? WHO are you really?”

 

I panicked. “I don’t know! All I know is that dragons can’t hurt me and I might be a Dragonborn?!” I threw my hands around my face in a panicked manner. I looked at Dahanni’s face again, but he had turned away, deep in thought. I then remembered that we came here with soldiers, and looked around for them. The survivors were scattered around, catching their breath or tending to wounds. There were less than a quarter of the original amount of soldiers left. Irelith, however, was standing nearby, staring at me and Dahanni.

 

“You there. Elf. You told us your name was Dahanni, but never your race. I see it is not a race at all, but a species of vermin!” I only just noticed that Dahanni’s helmet had fallen off, cracked during his sidetrip with the dragon, or possibly collision with a stone wall after. “Soldiers! Arrest this pest!”

 

“On what charges?!” Dahanni yelled, outraged. I was confused and concerned as well, as I knew the Falmer were horrid, but not all of the Snow Elves were deranged.

 

“On whatever charges I think of, plus the murder of a soldier!” What?!  
  


“What soldier?!”  I said.

 

“Take your pick. There’s plenty of dead around,” she replied, calmly pulling out rope to bind Dahanni’s hands with.

 

And so Irelith’s remaining soldiers took Dahanni away, and I was left standing astonished. It took me a minute to realize he had dropped something. I picked it up, and saw it was a key. Maybe it was for the house he said he owned?

 

“DOOOOVAAAAHHHKIIIIIIINNN!!!!” A thundering voice sounded, nearly knocking me off my feet. Irelith stumbled much more than I did, to my satisfaction. I whipped my head around, trying to see who or what had yelled. My eyes landed on the mountains to the east. Though I was confused as to how I would be able to hear anything from that far away, I assumed that it was from there. Somehow, I just knew.

 

“High Elf!” I turned back to Irelith. “That dragon, killing it and all, good job.” She seemed mildly uninterested in the fact that whatever happened made it completely disintegrate. “Come back to Dragonsreach and the Jarl will do what he sees fit with you.” How she said that made me think I would be arrested as well.

 

As she was walking back, I felt strange again. Almost like I needed to do something. I looked down at the dragon and tried to think.

 

“You absorbed its soul, just like the legends,” I heard. I turned to the voice and saw a lone guard who was gripping onto his side, blood streaming through his fingers. I wanted to help, but as I conjured my Restoration magic, he put a hand out. “No, my time is nearly up anyway. But, if you are the Dragonborn, can you shout for me?”

 

“Shout?” I asked. He nodded. “Speak in the dragon’s tongue,” I mumbled, and he nodded again. I looked at the dragon and thought of the word I saw in Bleak Falls Barrow. It was … Fus. I looked at the soldier again, and he gestured for me to speak away from us. I turned to the east, where the shouting came from earlier. “Fus,” I whispered. The ground beneath us rumbled, and I was amazed. I looked back at the man, who was smiling just a little. I turned back to the mountains, and summoned more courage. “FUS!” I yelled, and some of the rubble from the tower moved. I was astounded.

 

The man grunted, and fell to the ground. I rushed to his side, but he pushed me away again. He looked up at me. “If you are the Dragonborn, then maybe this land will be saved. You could end the war, you know, with the Voice.” He stopped because he was in pain, and laid on the ground. I knelt by him. “Please, Dragonborn, end the war. Defeat the Stormcloaks, or join them. It doesn’t matter, as long as this fighting stops.” I nodded to him, and he closed his eyes, breathing out. Soon, he stopped breathing altogether, and his hand loosened from the wound. I used Healing magic to close the wound, and brought his body near the tower. I scoured the rest of the area, looking for any and all other soldiers that fell during the fight with the dragon. I formed a line with them, and held my hand over my heart, saluting them much like an Altmer would to anyone of high authority. [Like the cadets in Attack on Titan]

 

I turned away from them, and looked to where Whiterun was. I would get Dahanni out of prison, one way or another.

 

~[]~

 

I entered the gates of Whiterun once again, this time with some of the dragon’s bones and scales. The thieving part of me would never be gone, so of course I looted the soldiers dead bodies for money and loot. I would find somewhere I could sell off these. I looked around near the gates and saw a blacksmith. Surely they could take the bones and scales and make some sort of armor with them. I walk up to the forge and see a woman leaning against a pole, seeming very tired.

 

“Excuse me,” I said, “Would you buy these from me?” She looked over to me and eyed the bones and scales. She bought them for almost 300 gold- each! I walked away from her forge, a lot richer, and sighed. I have money, so maybe I could pay Dahanni’s fine and ask him about all this Dragonborn business. I looked around again and a certain building caught my eye. The _Drunken Huntsman_.

 

I was intrigued. I walked up the small hill and entered the shop. It was actually very cozy looking, with a fire in the center and food on the tables. I turn to my left and see a Dark Elf polishing a bow. Oh, this is great. I can get more arrows, maybe better ones, and a better bow. I walk up to him, “Hello, your shop has a very interesting name.”

 

He looks at me and smiles. “You wouldn’t believe the story behind it.”

 

I laugh. “What, did you go and get drunk then try to hunt?” He just stared at me.

 

“Very close to that, actually.” We were silent for a moment before laughing, very hard.

 

“So, my friend and I go and drink way too much mead, and then we, in our drunken state, try and hunt deer. He fired an arrow, and pierced my BUTTOCKS!”

 

I laughed even harder. “That’s funnier than the time my friend and I got drunk and tried to cast magic. We could barely make a spark!”

 

He laughed and another Dark Elf came up to us. “One time, I was hunting a bear, and a Spriggan came out of the tree I was next to,” she said. I turned to her, and my world stopped. She was beautiful, with her ebony skin and gold war paint. My breath caught in my chest, and I blushed. She didn’t notice, but continued to speak. “I knew that the bear would attack me if it noticed me, but luckily the Spriggan didn’t attack me. It attacked the bear!” She was smiling, reminiscing in the memory. She was stunning. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.

 

“Say, could I buy some arrows?” I ask the man. He nods and shows me his supply. The other Dark Elf looks at me and sees me looking at her.

 

“My name is Jenassa, and I am a mercenary. For a fair price, I will follow you even into the depths of hell for adventure and treasure.” She winked at me, making me blush more.

 

“Athena,” I said, “and it’s a pleasure.” I smiled at her, this time making her blush. Oh she was so cute. I turned back to the shopkeeper and see he has some Elven weapons. Of course he has some. I smile and buy them, selling off my steel arrows and other bow. After he hands them to me, I run my fingers over the craft, suddenly missing home once again. I thank him and turn to leave, but Jenassa stops me.

 

“What’s an Altmer doing in Whiterun and not at the College?” she asks. I snort and look her in the eyes.

 

“Because my friend got put in jail because he is a Snow Elf. One of the very few who haven’t turned savage. The Jarl’s housecarl threw him in jail because of what the Falmer have done.” Her eyes widen.

 

“You mean there are still Snow Elves?” she asks. I nod, then correct myself.

 

“Well, I know of Dahanni, but I’m not too sure if there are any others left who aren’t crazy.”

 

I turn again and exit the shop. I lean on the doors for a moment to catch my breath. My heart is pounding so much; this is nothing like Camilla. I think I might actually, really like this girl. I pushed off the doors and walked down the hill, into the streets. I vaguely remembered Dahanni dragging me through the town, but it was now nearly night and things looked much different. I decided to find that house he said he owned. Breezehome, I think it’s called. After a few minutes of looking, I saw a house with a metal sign with ‘Breezehome’ on it. I used the key and entered. The house itself was kind of dusty, but there was food and a bed upstairs. Actually, there were two beds, and there was someone sleeping in one of them.

 

I walked over to the person sleeping and saw it was a woman. What I assumed was her armor was laying on her bedside table. I bent at my waist to get a closer look, but then she woke up. She screamed, which caused me to jump back. She threw off her blanket and reached under her pillow, pulling out a dagger.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my Thane’s house?!” she shouted.

 

“Thane?!” I yelled back. I didn’t know Dahanni was made Thane. I don’t really know what Thane is, but it must be important. I took a breath. “Look, Dahanni is in prison and he left me the key to this house. I was going to get him out in the morning.”

 

The woman seemed to calm down at least a little, now that she saw I wasn’t an intruder. She placed her dagger back on the bed and rubbed her temple. “I told him not to do anything stupid,” she mumbled.

 

I snorted. “You and me both, sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack the shortest chapter

Morning came before I knew it. I could still hear snoring coming from the adjacent room after I got dressed. Dahanni’s stairs were very rickety, but safe enough, I guess. I nibbled on a piece of bread as I rummaged around for some parchment and charcoal.

 

**_Cirion,_ **

 

I stopped nibbling on my bread and stared at the paper. I had no idea where to start. So much had happened in this short period of time. Well, it was more like three days, but whatever.

 

**_I’m friends with a Snow Elf. I know what you’re going to say, that the Falmer were Snow Elves and I shouldn’t be hanging around this guy. But, he is pretty okay, at moments. He helped me fight some bandits, then escape from them. I was dating this really nice girl. I found more Elves, too. There’s this sweet Wood Elf named Faendal, he delivered my last letter. Dahanni scared Camilla and her brother, so I guess we’re not dating anymore. Bummer. But, now that we’re in Whiterun, I think things are different._ **

 

**_The first thing that happened was that I got dragged to the Jarl, given a reward for something I helped Dahanni with, and then killed a dragon. I killed a dragon! Cirion! And then I, uh, I think I ate its soul? At least, that’s what the guard said. And, I can shout! Well, of course I can shout, but what I mean is I can speak the dragons’ language. Fus is what I know, it means Force. I made the ground shake, I made a collapsed building move even more. It was exhilarating! Now, back in Whiterun, I think I may have found someone else. Divines, Cirion, I have no idea what’s going on._ **

 

**_Apparently, Dahanni is the Thane of Whiterun, whatever that means. He left me the key to his house, and I plan on giving it an Altmer’s touch, if you know what I mean._ **

 

**_Athie_ **

 

I made sure the writing was dry and folded it up, then wolfed down the rest of the bread. I walked back up the stairs and entered the housecarl’s room again. She was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed the covers, ripping them off of her. This didn’t wake her. I groaned and sat on the bed next to her. How could it be that last night, she awoke so easily but now she was sleeping like a dog?

 

I left her where she was and opened the front door. It was a nice day, and it would be even nicer when I got Dahanni out of prison… somehow. I sighed again. I decided to walk back to the _Drunken Huntsman_ , mainly just to see Jenassa again. I walked in and said hello to Elrindir, the merchant, and walk over to the table I saw Jenassa at before. I sit and her face perks up.

 

“Well, hello again Athena,” she said smoothly. I almost shivered, but kept my cool.

 

“Hello Jenassa. I was wondering if you could help me with something.” I trailed my fingers over to her piece of bread and took a piece out of it. She smirked at me when I ate it.

 

“Anything for a fellow Elf. I should warn you, though, I am a mercenary. If you want me to help you, it’d cost you.”

 

I mused this information while wearing a dopey smile. “Pick your price,” I paused, then felt daring, “baby.”

 

Her eyebrow rose and a blush appeared on her cheeks. “500 gold?”

 

I took out my pouch and counted it, placing it in her bag. “Deal.”

 

We both laughed after that, and we left the tavern together. “So, does this favor of your have anything to do with your other Elf friend?” she asked. I nodded, my smile falling into an irritated grimace.

 

“Don’t even get me started on him,” I began. I explained the situation with Dahanni as we walked up to the trading center of Whiterun. It was high time I sold these gems of mine. As we walked up towards the shopping square, we heard a ruckus towards Dragonsreach. A guard tore by us at top speed, drawing his sword as he went. I ran after him, certain this had something to do with Dahanni.

 

As we climbed the steps to Dragonsreach, I saw a familiar white clad figure running towards me. I started to call out to him, but that died in my throat when I saw about thirty guards chasing after him, calling for his head. Dahanni was much faster than them, and was gaining ground. As he ran by me, he grabbed both my and Jenassa’s arm, pulling us with him.

 

“Is this your new girlfriend then, Athena?” he asked me. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and he laughed as we ran. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

 

We made it to the gates of the city unharmed, but the doors were barred shut. “What now?!” I shouted to him, my heart pounding with adrenaline. His eyes were widened, and he turned back to the guards. They were closing in.

 

“I don’t know!” he yelled back. I shut my eyes real tight, sure this was going to end badly.

 

~[]~

 

I was breathing heavily still, but I couldn’t hear the angered shouts of the Whiterun guards anymore. I realized the three of us were huddled in a group, my arms on each of their shoulder’s. They looked up too, and we shared confused looks. I stood up straight and took in my surroundings.

 

We were in Riverwood.

 

How did we get here?! We were just in Whiterun, and Riverwood is a good distance away! Someone brushed by me and I looked at them. It was one of the children. No one here seemed to notice us. Dahanni let out a huff.

 

“So, what exactly was that?!” he asked me. His face was a mixture of confusion and excitement.

 

“I don’t know,” I said, trailing off. I wasn’t sure what just happened. Jenassa laid a hand on our shoulders.

 

“I think we need to see the Jarl.”

 

I nodded. “Dahanni-” I started before everything went black.

 

~[]~

 

I opened my eyes again and we were right outside of Dragonsreach. We were back in Whiterun? And everything was fine?

 

“What…?” I mused. Jenassa and Dahanni were in the same position they were in before we … what? Before we … I don’t even know what to call it. It was like we traveled from place to place, but instantaneously.

 

“Okay, this is the second time now. Seriously, what did you do?” Dahanni asked, still conscious of the seemingly oblivious guards walking by.

 

I shook my head, still confused myself. “I’ll talk to the Jarl. You and Jenassa go … I don’t know, hang out with Elrindir or something.” I waved my hand to them.

 

Dahanni rolled his eyes, but Jenassa took his arm, smiling. She led him back down the steps and into the busy square. I turned back to the doors of Dragonsreach, and took a deep breath. I pushed the doors open and walked up to Balgruuf. I saw Irileth standing to the side, giving me a snarky look. I glared back at her before turning to the Jarl.

 

“I heard you took down that dragon pretty easily. How did it go?” he asked me before I could say anything.

 

I thought back to yesterday. “It was … exhilarating, for lack of a better word. I fought alongside my companion, who fought just as diligently as I did. We took the dragon down together, with the help of your guards.” My heart ached for the loss of those men, but I kept my head high.

 

“And how many were killed?” he asked, his voice grave.

 

“Thirteen, sir,” I told him.

 

His face was dark. “Yes, as I’d expect from a dragon. Well, I should thank you for taking care of it. It’s not an easy feat, you know.”

 

“Yes, about that,” I started. His brows raised, waiting for me to continue. “When the dragon died, something happened. It was almost like it’s energy was flowing out of its skeleton and into me. It taught me a word in the dragon’s tongue, and I could speak it. I moved the ground, Jarl Balgruuf.” He took this in very calmly. “I might be the Dragonborn.”

 

He nodded, stroking his beard. “Yes, that does sound like something a Dragonborn could do.” He looked up at me suddenly, very eager to hear more. “Did you hear the shouting from the mountains?”

 

“Yes?” I said, it coming out as more of a question. He nodded at this, and stood up, starting to pace.

 

“That was the Greybeards. They must have sensed your power, however they can. You should climb the steps to High Hrothgar, and find out what in the name of Talos they want.” As I turned to leave, he called me back.

 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten the service you have done both me and Whiterun. I now pronounce you Thane of Whiterun, and assign Lydia as your personal housecarl. The previous Thane just recently showed his face, landing in jail for some crime. I believe you know him; he calls himself Dahanni. I’m giving you everything that he had before, seeing as how he’s nothing to Whiterun now, being a Snow Elf pest and all.”

 

I was in shock, and forced a smile to hide my disgust. “Of course my Jarl, this honor is mine to accept.” I nodded my head to him and turned again, my smile falling almost instantly. Seriously, everyone here thinks that all of the Snow Elves are vile creatures, when really it’s just the Falmer who are savage.

 

But … I can’t help but think he’s right. My head swarmed with memories of the time we met as I walked down the stone and into the rest of Whiterun. He admitted he was the one who killed my parents, yet … he’s shown so much remorse. I don’t know whether to be on the Jarl’s side or Dahanni’s.

 

I ran to the house, seeing Lydia was up and eating some carrots. “Lydia, I’m the new Thane. You’re now my housecarl.”

 

She looked up and gave me a look that said she was not happy. “The only Thane I serve is Dahanni. No matter what you say to me, I will still be his.” For some reason, the way she said that left me wondering about their … relationship as housecarl and Thane.

 

I shook my head at her response and stepped closer. “It doesn’t matter. I’m the Thane, Dahanni’s not, and we’re going to go for a little walk.”

 

~[]~

 

I needed to clear my head. I was still angry with Dahanni for the murder of my parents, and what everyone kept saying about him was getting to my head. I ran a hand over my face. I just desperately wanted to leave Whiterun and explore this region for a while.

 

With that, my vision blackened and I was outside Riverwood once more. I’ve decided I’m going to call this ‘Fast Traveling’ because I do travel to another place and time does pass when I do so. I sighed and looked to my hand, which lay on Lydia’s arm. I removed it and started walking to the Southwest. The terrain near Riverwood was mostly forest, though I did pass by the path up to Bleak Falls Barrow. Oh, the memories in there.

 

Further to the South I came across this little nook. I asked Lydia if she had any clue what this place was. “I’ve heard stories about this place. It’s called Orphan Rock. Powerful magic is seen around here. Be careful, Thane.” She seemed a little hesitant with calling me Thane. No matter. And powerful magic? My Fireballs would take care of any wizards.

 

We entered the hidden grove and were at once met with Destruction. Their Fireballs paled in comparison to mine, as I dual-wielded them. The Hagravens were a bitch to deal with, but I handled them just fine. Once the area was clear, I told Lydia to wait near the nest. She obliged and I took out another piece of parchment and charcoal. This time, I wrote to Jenassa.

 

**_I feel like things aren’t going to go too well in the near future. I’m sending my Dremora Butler to deliver this to you. His name is Sahnaz and he’s a sweetheart._ **

**_I’m travelling with Lydia as of now, Dahanni’s former housecarl. I just wanted to get some air and think about things._ **

**_I need you to promise me that if I come back in a dreadful shape that you will avenge me, by killing_ him _. My few days spent in this province have been eventful, and I fear the worst is yet to come._**

 

**_Athena_ **

 

I blew on the paper and pressed it so it wouldn’t smudge. I then summoned Sahnaz.

 

“Ah, Athena. So good it is to see you again my dear,” he said, bowing and kissing my hand. I smiled at him. [He sounds like Ravi from iZombie]

 

“Sahnaz, I need you to deliver this letter to Jenassa in Whiterun. She should be residing in the _Drunken Huntsman_.”

 

He seemed amused. “Finding yourself a madam, madam?” He laughed after his comment, thinking he was so funny. I cracked an even bigger smile.

 

“Something of the sort,” I said mysteriously. He made a noise to show he was intrigued. Taking the letter, he smirked before disappearing in black tendrils. “Okay Lydia, we’re leaving!” I yelled up to the warrior. Once she came down we started on our trek again, and I still had no idea what to think of Dahanni.

 

 

  
  


 

 

/*/*/*/ Jenassa’s POV /*/*/*/

 

After Athena left, I took Dahanni to the Drunken Huntsman, like she suggested. He was mumbling to himself the whole way. Once I walked in, I turned to sit where I normally did, to the right of the front doors, but Dahanni was huffing nonstop.

 

"Oh. would you stop your bellyaching? You should be glad no one realizes who you are yet!" I told the boy. Should I call him a boy? He is as tall as Athena…

 

Ah, Athena. She's so cute, and intelligent, and strong … The things I want to do to her. I snapped out of my erotic daydream when Dahanni knocked my mead over.

 

"... just for once, I'd like that. I don't know anyone who understands how hard it is to have to just pick up and leave, every single time somebody thinks you're gonna destroy the city." He tossed a rag in my lap and I thanked him by not slapping him. Men. "I'm not a bad person, at least I try not to be."

 

"That's right." I nodded. Best to just agree with whatever men say, to be honest. Elrindir mentioned it was getting closer to sunset, so I downed the rest of my mead and gave Dahanni a look. "Look, rent out a room in the inn, or something. Or just stay here and drink more of Elrindir's mead, I don't care. However, your decisions are your own." He pouted slightly, but nodded. He began to follow me up the stairs until another man walked into the store. He looked very menacing, but I could tell he wasn't here to hurt anyone. He spotted me from where he was and let out an "Ah!"

 

"Jenassa, correct?" I nodded. "Lovely. Sahnaz, Dremora Butler extraordinaire! I was sent here to give you _this_ ," the Dremora said as he reached into his sleeve. He pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to me. I could feel Dahanni behind me ready to strike him, but I held up a hand.

 

"Go on up. I'll be there in a minute," I told him. He nodded, ever so hesitantly, but obliged. I turned back to Sahnaz, giving him a questioning look.

 

"I should tell you that I was sent by Athena," he whispered, "and she thinks there's danger in store. I suggest you read that at your earliest convenience. Urgent." Sahnaz gave a smile that was supposed to be dazzling and disappeared into smoke. Utterly confused at this point, I opened the letter and read it, my eyes widening the further I got. When I finished, I held a hand over my mouth. _Killing_ him? I mean, I don't like the guy, but I don't think it would be safe to kill him yet.

 

I tucked the note into my bra and walked briskly up the stairs. Dahanni was waiting impatiently. "It was just a letter from one of my friends from the College. Don't talk to him much these days. Glad to see he was able to finally summon Dremora." The lie slid off my tongue easily, and Dahanni was none the wiser. I pushed past him into the room I was renting, and started to strip of my armor. After taking the heavy iron off, I happily laid on the bed. Dahanni was standing awkwardly at the door, a hand scratching his hair. If I looked really closely, I could tell he was handsome. I looked to my left, where an extra bed lay.

 

"There's an extra bed, you know," I called. His eyes shifted from his feet to the bed I indicated, and took a step towards it. His eyes held a question. "You won't be bothering me. Besides, Athena told me how you didn't get any sleep a couple nights ago. You deserve a little luxury." Dahanni cracked a small smile and finally took up my offer. Who knew such a big, scary looking Elf was actually so shy?


End file.
